A kitchen appliance, such as an oven, can include a cooking cavity where contents to be cooked are placed for cooking by a user. Typically, the user desires to monitor the progress of the contents while being cooked. Historically, ovens and other cooking appliances include doors providing access to the cooking cavity having transparent windows and a light within the cooking cavity to illuminate the contents in order to monitor the progress of the contents being cooked through the window. However, the windows on the door only provide one view of the contents to be cooked. Often times, a user will need to open the door and pull out the contents to be cooked in order to view the top or another side of the contents to be cooked that is not visible through the window. Opening the door can cause a drop in temperature of the oven and can affect cooking time and quality of the contents to be cooked.